Manual of Operations
Note to new members from outside OpenSim/SL We understand that the environment and world you have been introduced to is mostly unfamiliar. SCS tries to be very friendly to those who have recently discovered Second Life or OSgrid. We reccommend you spend some time around OSgrid outside our regions. Explore a bit, make some connections. This will likely be very helpful. Adult Presence Please be aware that SCS and its membership is primarily -18. One of the main reasons SCS has found itself on OSgrid is because OSgrid has no guidelines prohibiting those under 18 to participate in the virtual world. We previously operated in places like Second Life's Teen Grid. We understand that adults make up the majority of the community in OSgrid and in a wider sense, OpenSim, and we will try to make the best of the situation by openly stating we are a -18 organisation. The reason this section has been added to this document is to further make it clear to any potential members that we are simply not adults. Branches of the Fleet 'Sciences' Uniform Colour: Blue Headquarters: None Commander: Chief of SCS Sciences SCS Sciences is responsible for the scientific development of SCS and development of its roleplay environment through research and cartography. 'Medical' Uniform Colour: Dark Blue Headquarters: None Commander: SCS Surgeon General The Medical branch is responsible for the development of SCS's medical services, personnel record-keeping, and well being of the organisation. 'Security and Tactical' Uniform Colour: Bright Yellow Headquarters: None Commander: Chief of SCS Security The Security and Tactical branch oversees the more physical security of SCS both internally and externally. It ensures the enforcement of SCS regulations within the group and protects the fleet during times of crisis. 'Fleet Operations' Uniform Colour: Yellow Headquarters: None Commander: Chief of SCS Operations The Fleet Operations branch oversees the everyday operation of SCS, including flight deck operations, transporter operations, personnel management, and greeter/volunteer duty services. 'Corps of Engineers' Uniform Colour: Gold (goldenrod) Headquarters: None Commander: Chief of SCS Corps of Engineers The Corps of Engineers focuses on the development of SCS structurally and technologically. Oversees production and design of inworld content, both scripted and non-scripted. 'Academy' Uniform Colour: Red Headquarters: None Commander: Academy Commandant, SCS The Academy branch manages the Academy system and encompasses all professors. 'Command' Command is a de-facto branch that the Fleet Admiral of SCS and Fleet CO's and FO's(Commanding Officers and First Officers) become part of as a primary branch, nothing else. However, when one refers to an entity known as "SCS Command" or "Command" or "Starfleet Command", they are referring to the Senior Staff of SCS, which makes up the admiralty (which is made up of the branch chiefs and fleet CO's) Uniforms and Titlers See: Titler Guide See: Uniform Guide Please read these few paragraphs before proceeding to the top two links. Uniforms and titlers, along with the commbadge, make up the entirety of your uniform. In addition, shoes must be dark in order to correspond with the rest of the uniform. Both peices of your uniform, as well as other standard issue items you are permitted to collect may be found in the supply section on the north side of Sentinel Tower (near the welcome area). The supply section has an upper area, for miscellaneus standard issue items, and a lower area, for unforms. You may go up and down using the lift in the room. In order to collect your items, you may click on them and buy them (although they are free). They then appear in your inventory and you then have to simply double click them to wear them. The uniforms and titlers are required to wear while you are on-duty. If you are off-duty and still in a Starfleet Commonwealth Sector region, we suggest you add "Off-duty to your title as described in the titler guide. Simple Rules and Guidelines These are the updated rules of Starfleet Commonwealth Sector. These apply to the site, the sim, and forums. You must show a degree of respect to ALL those within SCS, regardless if their rank is higher than yours or lower. *Impulsive behavior will take you nowhere - being impulsive towards each other is often disrespectful. *Please try to spell correctly. *Remain mature and be a good example for others. *Settle arguments privately - try not to take sides, especially if you involving subordinates. *Orders must be followed. *Keep the best interests of others in mind. *Do not misuse titlers. *Please be a good example towards those of lower rank and guests. *Please represent SCS well around the grid and beyond. *SCS sim and sandbox rules must also be followed and may be found inworld. Rules are enforced by SCS's Security and Tactical Branch. Failure to follow these rules will result in warnings and continuing such behavior will result in actions being taken against you. Degrees of reprimand vary, some may be as low as a simple warning, higher actions do include revocation of a rank level or even discharge from service. In some cases, banning from our sim may follow. If you wish to dispute a claim of misconduct or the like, please contact the Chief of SCS Fleet Operations, Joe Kadar. A JAG court martial will be called and you will have a chance to argue the claim and reprimand. Category:Documents